Lara Croft
Lara Croft is the main character of the video game series, Tomb Raider. She fought Nathan Drake in the season four premiere of Death Battle. She has also appeared in a episode of DBX where she has fought against Jill Valentine from Resident Evil. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Joel vs Lara croft * Lara Croft vs Altair * Batman vs Lara Croft * Black Widow VS Lara Croft * Ghost VS Lara * Hana Tsu-Vachel vs. Lara Croft (by TheDragonDemon) * Indiana Jones vs. Lara Croft * Jill Valentine VS Lara Croft * Joseph Joestar vs Lara Croft * Nathan Drake vs. Lara Croft (Completed, Fanon Version) * Predator vs Lara Croft (Completed) * Lara Croft vs Regina (Abandoned) * Lara Croft vs Revy * Scrooge McDuck vs Lara Croft '(Completed) * 'James Bond vs Lara Croft (Completed) Battles Royale * Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 1 (Completed) * Lara Croft vs Tayuya vs Tsukuyo (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batgirl * Catwoman * Green Arrow * Huntress * Indiana Jones * Jackie Chan (Adventures) * Jason Brody (Far Cry) * Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark) * John Rambo (Rambo) * Leon S. Kennedy * Pitfall Harry * Rick O’Connell (The Mummy) * Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Shantae * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) * Tracer (Overwatch) * Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5'8" | 175 cm * Weight: 131.6 lbs | 59.7 kg * Birthday: February 14th * English archaeologist * Countess of Abbington * Credited with 16+ archaeological discoveries * Greatest fear: aunt's pet corgi Arsenal * Dual Pistols ** Heckler & Koch USP Match .45 ** Glock 17 * Assault Rifles * Submachine Guns ** Dual Ingram MAC-10 "Uzis" * Combat Shotgun * Competition Bow * Climbing Axe * Grappling Hook Feats * Survived multiple plane crashes * Killed a T-Rex, Velociraptors & a dragon * Infiltrated and escaped Area 51 * Pushed blocks of the Great Pyramid * Survived a 250 foot dive into a river * Twice battled Egyptian God Set * Defeated the God-Queen of Atlantis Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Lara Croft * Age: 21 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 125 lbs * Born: February 14, 1968 * Daughter of Richard and Amelia Croft Weaponry Standard Firearms * Dual Pistols * Desert Eagle * Ultimax LMG * Competition Bow Explosive Weaponry * Grenade Launcher Feats * Destroyed the Solarii Cult pretty much by herself * Found every Tomb on Yamatai Island * Endured a lot of physical and psychological damage on the Island * Defeated the Stormguard, Undead Samurai and a giant one at the end * Killed Mathias, leader of the Solarii and saved her friend Samantha Nishimura * Found many artifacts like: **Atlantean Scion, which activated the Great Pyramid **Dagger of Xian, which once plunged into the opponent's heart, will transform them into a dragon **Iris, which will teleport Lara everywhere, ignores gravity and can hover in mid air **Armour of Horus, which when successfully combined, summon the god Horus **Excalibur, King Arthur's sword **Thor's equipment: Mjölnir, Belt, Gauntlets Faults * Seems to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder * Is significantly less experienced and seasoned than her classic counterpart * Somewhat mentally unhinged Trivia *The Lara Croft used is a combination of her classic and Tomb Raider (2013) versions. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Archers Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dual Wielders Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Rich Characters Category:Sony Combatants Category:Square Enix Character Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants